


he is going THROUGH it

by cocoNUTSCREAMDIE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Nightmares, Other, idk tbh i just wanted come cute shit okay, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoNUTSCREAMDIE/pseuds/cocoNUTSCREAMDIE
Summary: short thingy ill probably add on to where peter has nightmares with some,,,, consequences... at least he doesnt have to deal with it alone





	he is going THROUGH it

**Author's Note:**

> hi im nico i write things and this is a thing i wrote

The air is heavy and dust-laden around me. I struggle to breathe as I’m crushed by the tons of material above. I wish I had listened to Mr. Stark. I feel warm tears run down my face as I shake beneath the rubble.  
“May! Mr. Stark! Anybody!” I croak, “Please! I’m down here. Help.” My voice cracks from exhaustion but my sobs continue. I must have used up most of my oxygen already, because my vision is blurry around the edges. At this point, I’m not sure if my sight is impaired more by tears, or oxygen starvation.  
I tremble under the collapsed building as I hear it crack and shift above me. I know I can’t lift it. It finally hits me. This is how I’m going to die. No one knows where I am. Just before the building crushes me, I realize just how disappointed Mr. Stark would have been.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My eye lids flutter open, and I claw at my throat as I struggle to bring much-needed oxygen into my lungs. Sobs rack my body as I tremble in remembrance of that night; the night I almost died.  
The nightmares come every night. I read something once that said dreams are ways to help us cope with trauma, but I can’t do this by myself anymore. I’m not strong enough. In the beginning, I would just stay awake to avoid the terror of sleep, but eventually Mr. Stark caught on and placed sensors in my suit to monitor how much sleep I’ve been getting.  
I would give almost anything to feel Aunt May’s arms around me, but that won’t be happening. Anyway, I didn’t deserve her. It was all my fault she died to begin with.  
The reminder of my aunt dying because of me makes my chest tighten even more. At this point, I’m pretty sure I’m not breathing, and I can’t see anything around the tears streaming down my face. I don’t know what to do with myself. This is the worst it has ever been. I need someone, anyone, to just hold me and tell me it will all be okay.  
I shakily pull my sobbing form to standing and stumble down the hall, shamelessly clutching my blankie and iron-man teddy bear to bring me some comfort. It seems like the entire building is asleep.  
I journey through the building until my sensitive eyes pick up on the light coming from under someone’s door. My heart skips a beat as I realize the only person awake is THE Tony Stark. Normally, this decision would be an easy “hell no”, but I’m not emotionally stable enough to be alone any longer.  
I cautiously knock on the heavy wood door and jump back as it swings open. My eyes take a minute to adjust to the light of the room, but before I know it I’m sobbing again.  
I sniffle and wipe my face with my blankie as I try to compose myself in the presence of my idol, but it’s too late. He’s already seen that I am an absolute train-wreck. What if he thinks I’m weak?  
What if he takes the suit again?  
What if he kicks me off The Avengers for good?  
These thoughts compile themselves in my brain as I gasp for air.  
Mr. Stark looks stunned at me for a few seconds before his brain can even compute what’s going on.  
The genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist eventually comes to his senses and kneels before me, probably to seem less intimidating.  
“Hey, Pete”, whispers Tony, “It’s gonna be okay, Okay? Just breathe for me, kid.”  
I nod shakily and take a few breaths. Tony firmly places my hand on his chest and instructs me to copy his breathing.  
How does he know what he’s doing? Who am I kidding, He’s Mr. Stark. He knows everything.  
After I catch my breath, the dark-haired man calmly strokes my cheek. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong, huh?” He questions, “Did you have a nightmare?”  
I frantically nod my head to answer his question, and I suddenly lose my balance as I’m pulled forcefully but gently to his chest.  
I bury my face in his neck and he strokes my hair just like Aunt May used to. It’s not like I don’t like the physical contact, it’s just unusual for me, so before long I squirm out of his grip. His gentle brown eyes meet mine and he slowly takes my hands in his.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.  
“Y-yeah. Yes. Please,” I answer between hiccups.  
I tell him everything. About how I was stuck under the building, a fact that he was not aware of, and how I thought I was gonna die alone.  
“A-and I was so s-scared dad, I thought you h-hated me, and I was g-gonna die by myself.” I tell the billionaire.  
“Oh, Pete, I’m so sorry,” Tony wipes the tears from my eyes with the pad of his thumbs, and once again pulls me close. “I had no idea kid,” he whispers in my ear.  
Even though I’m still securely in Mr. Stark’s warm embrace with my blankie and even my bear, I shiver. Why is the floor so cold?  
I can feel my eyelids begin to droop due to the exhaustion of my mental breakdown, and I stifle a yawn. I try to push away the realization that I have to go back to my bed, as I know the nightmares will come back.  
“Dad? C-can I sleep with you t-tonight? Please?” I ask timidly, “’M sleepy, but ‘dun wanna be alone.”  
I see Mr. Stark smile softly despite the low light of the hall. “Of course, kid. I’m always here for you. I promise.”  
To my surprise, I’m suddenly lifted into the air by none other than THE Iron-Man. Wow. This is a weird night.  
Tony gently sets me on his plush bed and I quickly try to hide my Iron-Man bear with my blankie, which not only fails, but makes me look rather childish.  
I watch in horror as the billionaire sees his stuffed animal alias, but instead of laughing at me, he grins like a crazy person and ruffles my hair.  
I have a sneaking feeling that I have made a bad choice, since Tony keeps treating me like a child, but as my eyes drift shut and I slip into unusually peaceful dreams, I can’t help but not care.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My eyelids drift open to the ever-aggravating sound of an alarm clock. I take my thumb out my mouth and… wait… when did that get there? Well, anyway, I roll over to turn off my alarm to see… Tony Stark!? OH  
Oh no.  
Not only do I remember what happened last night, but I feel an unfamiliar wetness on my legs. Oh dear god. I better not have had a wet dream next to THE Tony Stark.  
I lift the sheets to see that not only were my jammies soaked, but they were cold and stuck to me. I feel the wetness chafe against my sensitive skin and panic about what I’m going to do about this. This is not my bed! This is not my house! I literally just wet Tony Stark’s bed in Tony Stark’s tower.  
This cannot be happening right now. Oh god. Whatamigoingtodowhatamigoingtodo!?!?!  
I feel tears prick my eyes and begin to roll down my cheeks. Why do I have to be such a crybaby all the time? I’m so pathetic. How have I not been kicked out yet?  
I don’t realize the person next to me stirring because of my panic, but I let out a strangled “No! Mr. Stark!” when the older man goes to turn around to face me.  
I scramble off the bed and out of the room before Tony can even react. I know he’s going to hate me, but I’m not ready to deal with it yet. I feel blessed at the moment to have the ability to get around so fast. I never could have run that fast before the bite. I sprint across the building before Tony had even left the room. I can barely hear him, let alone see him, but I detect the familiarity of Friday’s voice responding to his command. “Friday, lock down the building and call the avengers to the lab”.  
I feel a shiver make its way down my spine. My spidey senses are on high alert. What’s going to happen to me? Are they going to kick me out?  
I wait in a secluded hallway for what feels like an eternity, until I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I Turn around immediately to run in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with my one true fear: Natasha Romanov.  
I practically shriek as she looks me over. She grabs my wrist with the speed of a rattlesnake and I don’t even have time to react before she picks me up and slings me over her shoulder like a ragdoll.  
My tears begin to fall again as I realize how much trouble I’m probably in right now.  
“’Tasha, let me go please.” I choke out, desperately wriggling in her arms, “I dun wanna go!”  
I can tell I had an impact on the assassin with those words, as she sets me down and cups my face in her almost too-soft hands. I struggle out of her grip and go to run away before she firmly grabs me by the shoulders.  
“Why are you running маленький паук?” Kindly asked the red-head, still holding my shoulders in a death grip.  
I glare at the woman, but when she looks upset, I settle for directing my angry gaze to the ground.  
“I’m sorry you’re upset Peter, but you have to tell me what’s wrong if you want it to get better, okay?” Natasha is now kneeling in front of me, and has settled on holding my hands.  
“Mad at me.” I barely whisper.  
“Hmm? I’m sorry кролик, you’re going to have to speak louder than that.” Replies the spy in a kinder tone than I have ever heard her speak in.  
“Dad mad at me!” I practically scream at her. She looks startled at the sudden change of volume, but eventually computes what I said. She sighs and sits me down, still with my palms on hers.  
“котенок, nobody is mad at you. I promise. Tony was just very worried when he woke up to see you crying. He thought maybe if you ran away you could be a danger to yourself, and he didn’t want anything to happen to you.” With that, Natasha pulled me into her chest and stroked my hair just like Mr. Stark had last night. “The only one upset about the fact that you wet the bed is you маленький паук. Nobody else minds. Mr. Stark just wanted to ensure your safety.”  
I blush at the mention of bed-wetting but nod to the assassin to show her that I understand.  
“’m sorry ‘tasha. Was s-scared.” I stutter out my fiftieth apology of the past 24 hours, and Natasha gathers me into her arms for the last time before taking my hand and escorting me back to the living room.  
When we get back to the common room, all of the other Avengers are already gathered there. Tony by that far window pacing back and forth with his head in his hands.  
I let go of Natasha’s hand and cautiously walk over to the man that has recently become my father figure.  
“D-dad?” I almost whisper. He didn’t hear me. I tug on Tony’s sleeve and he turns around in surprise.  
“Peter!” Tony throws his arms around me like he hasn’t seen me in years. “I was so worried buddy. You can’t do that to me kid. I’m old and my heart can’t take it okay?” The older man chuckles to lighten the mood and ruffles my hair like he did last night.  
“’m sorry d-dad. I was scared you w-would think I-I’m a baby. ‘m not a baby. Promise.” I ramble.  
Tony pulls me into a hug and tells me that I’m not a baby for wetting the bed. He does, however, chuckle slightly at my choice of words protesting my childishness.  
“Peter, buddy, we all deal with trauma differently, and there’s no shame in wetting the bed. It happens to all of us occasionally. Except me, of course,” The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist gives his signature chick-magnet smile when he says that last part, which is obviously a joke, considering multiple videos scattered on the internet of a drunk Tony Stark with very wet pants.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for enjoying this little trainwreckand also comments give me life sooooo <3


End file.
